unitedchansfandomcom-20200215-history
GETchan
GETchan (Full name: Soviet Socialist Republic of the GETters' Channel) is a general-themed, community-oriented imageboard. Along with Lunachan and MLPchan, it helped to found the United Chans. GET Threads The GET Threads were a long lasting serial thread on Ponychan's /oat/ and later /chat/ boards. They consisted of people known as "GETters", people who actively aim for repeating digits in their post number, also known as GETs. They began on 14 May, 2011, moved to /chat/ for the 150th thread on 15 July, 2011, and concluded on 12 November, 2011. The threads are currently on a hiatus and it is uncertain if they will be making a return. They were founded by a user by the name of "Ponychan's King of GETs" because of a thread only days earlier where he realized his love for the repeating digits. Over the months that the GET Threads ran, a community of its own developed. Soon the GET threads became known as the "GET/Hangout threads". Eventually people who did not even attempt GETs at all came across the threads, instead wanting to become part of the community that was created. As the threads grew, negative sentiment for the threads themselves also grew. The GET Threads became the longest serial thread on Ponychan, but it also became an object of distaste for some users. Ponychan's King of GETs and a friend of his, Steven Magnet, then decided to found their own chan, GETchan. Asking for help from Stevenchan's admin, Shinmera, the two were allowed to host their site on Stevenchan's server. For a small period of time, the GET threads and GETchan existed alongside each other. However, some Ponychan users who disliked the GET Threads followed the link to GETchan and continued to aggravate the GETchanners. The whole ordeal was resolved on 12 November, 2011, and the GET Threads were discontinued to prevent any further mishaps. GETchan 1.0 T ymoon GETchan was founded on 6 November, 2011. Upon splitting ties with Ponychan, many GETchanners saw the future as bright. However, using Stevenchan's host meant that GETchan was not truly independent. Disagreements over how GETchan should be run occured constantly between the GETchan staff and Stevenchan staff. After months of being told what to do, the staff of GETchan decided to found a fully independent GETchan. This, of course, could not be done without pissing off the Stevenchan staff one last time. With a backup already in hand, Steven Magnet began to talk shit about Shinmera on GETchan until his last fuck ran out and he deleted the chan from existence. Two days later, the newly independent GETchan arose, with both admins agreeing to build the new one from scratch. GETchan 2.0 Soviet GETchan was founded on 10 January, 2012. After finally becoming independent, the GETchanners were at a loss as to what ideals to build their chan on. Not wanting to repeat what had happened on Ponychan and Stevenchan, they decided to build a chan based on the community. GETchan thereby adopted Chanist communism, an ideal based on making sure that every average user has equal rights. GETchan's adoption of the ideology then caused a domino effect to occur, with Lunachan and MLPchan later adopting the ideology. GETchan vowed to treat its posters with respect and made sure that they had rights over the chan itself. Citizenship was introduced which allowed the chan to both keep track of its regular posters as well as ensure that the users could vote without worry of any sort of rigging. Elections were successful and all of GETchan's staff became elected officials. Cold War and GETchan Split Main article: GETchan-efchan conflict After /ef/'s deletion on Ponychan, r/ef/ugees flooded GETchan, using it as a base of operations. GETchanners disliked the fact that these r/ef/ugees were using their chan for their own personal gain, as well as trying to make GETchan a second /ef/. As such, hostility grew between the two goups until efchan was created and the r/ef/ugees left. Relations between the two chans were virtually nonexistent until the founding of the United Chans, where Lunachan and GETchan desired that efchan become the third founding member. However, efchan refused, and remains to this day the only chan to refuse membership. This only served to worsen relations between the two chans. Instead, the newly launched MLPchan became the third founding member and the three created the United Chans, as well as forming the Lunachan Pact. Relations worsened further when an influx of efchan users began to flood GETchan once again, this time with no known reason. Eventually relations had worsened to the point where staff of both chans recognized that they were in the middle of a cold war. Staff of both chans declared it as such on 14 November, 2012. While Lunachan remained neutral, MLPchan stuck at GETchan's side. Meanwhile, efchan attempted to rally support and it received some, but not as much as they had desired. After banning all efchan-related activity for an entire month, efchan became enfuriated with GETchan. Some users that broswed both chans decided to pick sides, and some users left either chan for good. The cold war continued with events like these until MLPchan decided to abandon Chanist communism in favor of a more anarcho-capitalist system. As if this was not enough, GETchan later received a 504 error that was deemed by half of the staff as unfixable. These staff members left to found their own chan, while the original staff of GETchan decided to try and fix the site. Originally intending to be the new GETchan, the other half of the staff founded Oniichan, which they based on a national socialist system. GETchan was soon back up and running, but the fact that both sides now existed brought tension between them. Oniichan decided to form relations with efchan, and with that, GETchan declared that Oniichan was their enemy. This meant that GETchan was now in a 2 vs. 1 situation. Now GETchan's main focus was on Oniichan, and vice versa. GETchan remained alone until they formed relations with /ref/ and Dubschan, two non-pony related imageboards. Both were happily welcomed into the United Chans. Oniichan began to struggle as most of the userbase shifted back to GETchan after the backup of the site was restored. Not long later, the staff of Oniichan announced that Oniichan would be shutting down. This news did not delight GETchanners, but rather made them weary that the whole event had happened. Gallery 9star.png|The 9-ball star, often used to represent GETchan Getandref.png|GETchanball and /ref/ball getball.png|GETchanball GET Threads Emblem.png|Emblem of the GET Threads GETchan 1.0 Emblem.png|Emblem of Tymoon GETchan Oniichanemblem.png|Emblem of Oniichan Category:Chans